


Fun and Thrills With Anatomy

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Soul Cake Tuesday, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Susan doesn't <i>like</i> Soul Cake Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Thrills With Anatomy

It was Soul Cake Tuesday, and whatever Susan's personal feelings on the holiday, all classes were expected to spend the first half of the day making jack of lanterns, bats and monsters out of papier mache and coloured paper. Susan resolved herself to it, but would not let the educational possibilities of the exercise go to waste.

She bent over one student's work. "What is that, Helen?"

"A bat!"

"No, it isn't. The head suggests the Eptesicus fuscus, but the body is that of the Lasirus seminolus. Observe..."

Werewolf physiology eventually carried them comfortably to the end of the lesson.


End file.
